My happy ending
by Sweet Little Bitch
Summary: Quando Edward a deixa, Bella Swan, ou melhor, Isabella Salvarote resolve deixar Forks e reaver sua antiga vida em sua cidade natal, mas quando passa a receber visitas indesejadas e percebe que deixou algumas pontas soltas de sua vida em Forks começará a se questionar se foi mesmo uma boa idéia tentar fingir ser algo que ela não ara a muito tempo. Humana.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella POV

"Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido." Só podia ser brincadeira!

É claro que eu me lembraria dele! Não é todo dia que você namora um cintilante!

_DIGA A ELE!_ gritava uma voz na minha cabeça. Mas ela ficava cada vez mais fraca à medida que o discurso dele progredia.

Como eu poderia dizer a ele que tudo que ele sabia sobre mim, toda a minha vida aqui em Forks, era uma mentira deslavada? E depois, quando eu lhe dissesse que não, eu não era 'vegetariana' como a ele e família, ele ficaria com tanto nojo de mim que me deixaria de qualquer modo.

E então ele foi embora. O que eu faria agora? Certamente não ficaria em Forks, mas para onde eu iria? Havia apenas um lugar que me vinha à mente, e incluía a possibilidade de me magoar ainda mais com as lembranças tortuosas que me traria, mas quais eram minhas opções?

Voltei para a casa de Charlie e disse a ele que estava indo embora. Fui atrás de todos que conheci aqui e obriguei - os a me esquecer. Não queria o risco de inconvenientes futuros.

Fiz minhas malas, com todas as roupas estilosas que comprei pelas décadas e que não tive a oportunidade de usar enquanto encenava Bella Swan. Tirei minhas lentes de contato, deixando que meus olhos azuis cristalinos voltassem a brilhar. Impressionava-me que Edward nunca tivesse percebido que eu usava lentes, ele vivia se gabando de sua ' supervisão de vampiro cintilante'! Imbecil! Mas isso não impostava agora.

Peguei minha jaqueta de couro preta no encosto da cadeira de balanço e sai pela porta dos fundos com todas as minhas coisas. Corri até a casa abandonada na rodovia onde tinha deixado minha bela Ferrari preta. Entrei e relaxei no familiar interior de couro branco com detalhes em cor-de-rosa. Costumava pensar nela toda vez que entrava na caminhonete velha e horrível de Bella Swan, ah isso era algo que eu nunca sentiria falta!

Acordei de minhas lembranças distorcidas e voei pela estrada. Seria uma longa viagem de volta pra casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella POV

145 anos.

145 anos e aqui estava eu, de volta a cidade onde tudo começou - ou terminou dependendo do ponto de vista -, Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lar doce Lar.

Eu ainda me lembrava da exata localização da antiga pensão Salvatore. Eu tinha passado na velha mansão antes de chegar até aqui, mas estava destruída, corroída pelo tempo e reclamada pela selva. Era uma pena. De verdade. Apesar das dolorosas lembranças de 1864 eu tinha muita boas recordações espalhadas por todo os cômodos da casa.

Da ultima vez que estive sondando os arredores da cidade havia um humano morando na pensão, que como percebi, não atuava mais como uma há muito tempo. Zac, esse era o seu nome. Zac havia herdado a casa, eu acho, uma vez que morava sozinho em toda aquela imensidão, não haveria motivos para que ele a comprasse. Será que ele teria que me convidar a entrar? Bom, já fazia 5 anos desde que eu o havia visto, talvez nem morasse mais lá, mas eu não tinha certeza. Uma vez que a propriedade também era minha eu deveria poder entrar e sair quando bem entendesse, certo?

Bom, eu estava prestes a descobrir.

Subi os cinco degraus da escada da varanda e bati á porta. Nada.

Bati de novo. Nada ainda.

Já que ninguém atendia a porto resolvi tentar entrar, e para a minha surpresa - e facilitando muito as coisas pra mim, devo dizer - a porta estava aberta.

_Que descuidado,_ pensei.

Dei um passo, e logo estava em pé no centro do hall de entrada da pensão Salvatore. Então, tecnicamente a casa ainda era minha.

Não havia ninguém lá dentro, mas estava tudo limpo e arrumado demais para que não tivesse ninguém morando ali. Ansiosa, arrastei minhas malas escada acima, indo diretamente para o quarto que havia sido construído para ser meu. Era o maio de todos, pelo que eu me lembrava. Meus irmãos haviam ficado furiosos com isso, mas eu me despús a chorar quando ficaram emburrados comigo, e logo estavam os dois me abraçando e desmentindo minhas afirmações de _vocês me odeiam!_ Naquela época éramos apenas três crianças inocentes d anos que simplesmente se amavam demais.

Larguei minhas malas no obsoleto closet com portas duplas que combinavam com a do quarto e caí na cama. Fiquei deitada, de olhos fechados, animada, ansiosa, magoada, com saudades, tudo ao mesmo tempo, me impossibilitando de dormir. Fiquei ali, jogada na cama, lembrando o quão feliz eu havia sido em minha vida humana. Em minha cabeça, parecia que tinha sido ontem. Todas as tardes passadas no jardim, todos os flertes de George, todos os planos feitos em segredo durante a noite, e compartilhados com meus irmãos pela manhã, todas as confissões feitas durante as várias noites passadas em claro conversando com... Ah! As boas memórias praram ai, e de repente me vi tensa.

_Nada como um bom banho para relaxar_, pensei. Fui até um dos armários do closet e peguei uma toalha.

Curioso, algo que eu não havia reparado era que meu quarto estava limpo e arrumado, as toalhas eram novas e a roupa de cama, apesar de pomposa e obviamente a mesma de quando fui embora cheirava a amaciante. Era como se alguém o tivesse arrumado, mas sem tirar nada do lugar que estava há 150 anos.

De qualquer modo, não importava talvez Zac fizesse isso em todos os quarto só para ocupar seu tempo, quem sabe.

Meu banheiro parecia exatamente o mesmo que eu guardara em minhas memórias e isso foi extremamente reconfortante.

Pensei em tomar um banho de banheira, mas não sabia se tinham sais de banho então optei pelo chuveiro mesmo. Devo ter ficado no banho por uma hora, e teria ficado por outra hora toda, mas um ruído estranho vindo do quarto me pôs em alerta. Desliguei o chuveiro. O ruído continuava, era como se alguém andasse pelo quarto. Puxei a toalha e sequei meu cabelo, deixando - o cair em minhas costas ainda úmido. Enrolei-me na toalha e sai do banheiro. Não havia ninguém em meu quarto, e agora, as luzes estavam apagadas. Os ruídos agora vinham do térreo, da sala de estar, percebi.

Sai pelo corredor sombrio e escuro ainda enrolada na toalha. "Zac?" perguntei descendo as escadas "Zac? É você?" sem resposta._ Que estranho!_ pensei, eu não me lembrava de o fogo da lareira estar tão alto quando eu cheguei, refleti. Foi quando senti algo me empurrando, fazendo com que eu caísse de costas no chão, prendendo meus pulsos em um aperto de ferro.

Eu estava pronta para responder ao ataque, mas então...

Então eu vi seu rosto. Seus olhos. _Meus_ olhos!


End file.
